land_of_evertidefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Groups / Alignments
● CHARACTER GROUPS: ○ Main Character Group: Humans ○ What is this Group’s Alignment? Pragmatic- In this world humans are just trying to survive the affairs of all the new creatures in the world. Sent to the bottom of the food chain humans try to stray away from the affairs of these creatures so that they do not go extinct in the United States. ○ Other Character Groups with Descriptions and Alignments. Why are they aligned like this? Keep in mind that one will be the Main Character Group Described Above. ■ RIGHTEOUS: Mermaids- Mermaids believe in strict rules to keep their undersea army together. They believe by following set rules of the sea that they can keep the ocean balanced and keep the sea creatures mighty and healthy. ■ HUMANE: Cyclops- Cyclopses are Humane in the fact that they follow the law but if they see the greater good for their species they believe it should be broken for the greater good of their survival. ■ TRANSCENDENT: Werewolves- due to their pack mentality of staying together away so that they may roam freely without any interference. In our everyday society werewolves would be Farmers or native American casino owners, they would need large amounts of land to freely cross when they shapeshift on the full moon for their first transformation. They need to be careful and watch their emotions because large amounts of adrenaline, anger or protective the werewolves will turn into their ferocious form. The Super Moon is the most dangerous time for werewolves they are extremely aggressive during this time and are at their most powerful. Werewolves can control their transformation except on the full moon or on their first full moon transformation. The full moon brings out the beast in them and they are extremely blood hungry killing machines. There are Pure-breeds, Alphas, Beta, and Deltas in a pack each containing specific roles. Omega werewolves are outcasts and are either forced out of the pack or they choose to leave. A few of their weaknesses are Silver, Mercury, electricity, mistletoe. ■ ORTHODOX: Pixies- In this world I the pixies are the ones tasked to care for all the plants and animals that dwell on the earth. They are one with their deity and have a special connection with the different beasts they interact with. They do not kill for sport but to survive and thrive. They have the ability to heal any creature or plant life that they see in danger to not upset the balance of nature ■ AUTONOMOUS: Dwarfs- Dwarfs are a human shaped entity that dwells in the mountains and in the earth. They are associated with wisdom, smithing, mining and crafting. They are also described as short and ugly. How they fit into the world that we have created is they have established themselves as the top political figures because of their high intelligence. But what helps aid them in their political gain is their gold supply. Since they use to live and work in the mountains they were able to find more of the gold that has been unattainable to any of the humans or any of the other species. So now not only do they have the political power they also have the financial power to take over for there own devious needs. ■ ASCENDENT: Vampires- Vampires are known to want to have a high role in society to show off how powerful they are as a species and show off how mighty they are but they also follow a code set by their convents. Breaking the rules of the convent is forbidden because they believe all vampires should rise together over all the species. To not follow the code of their convent leads to banishment and ultimately death. ■ AMBITIOUS: Incubus/Succubus- An Incubus is a lusty male demon who satisfies his sexual urges by attacking women while they are being hypnotized. Incubus are attractive; have defined muscles, mesmerizing smile, and captivating eyes. They walk amongst others like normal human beings, but something about them makes them irresistible. In this story-world, an Incubus’ role in society is a psychologist, hypnotizing women with their eyes and their voice. They love insecure women who seek help, and take advantage of them when the time is right. Sometimes they kill woman and sometimes they let them live, depending on their mood. They manipulate women into completing task for them. A Succubus is very seductive, but very evil. In our story world, succubus are escorts that seduce men and then kill them. They usually go after powerful men and get extreme satisfaction from it. A succubus can only stay alive by eating men alive. They have the power to transform and appear as any real person such as (sister, wife, friend etc.) ■ SELF-INDULGENT: Trolls- lack of conviction live in the sewers, Trolls will do anything that suits the benefits of themselves and suits their lifestyle no matter the cost of the other species. =